


Héroe

by Bubaloon



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubaloon/pseuds/Bubaloon
Summary: Peter se paró a pensar por un momento, y a veces, no tiene porque ser bonito. Lo correcto no siempre lo es.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, amistad - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Héroe

**_¿Qué hace de un héroe, héroe?_**  
¿La fuerza sobrehumana?  
¿Una voluntad inquebrantable?  
¿Vivir por y para las personas?  
¿Rescatar a gatitos acorralados en los árboles?

Si esto significa ser un héroe, entonces más preguntas salen a flote.¿De verdad vale la pena el esfuerzo?Las cicatrices seguirán en tu piel aún después de las victorias, y más profundas se harán en las derrotas.El dolor tampoco se hará más soportable con el tiempo.  
No realmente.

Y sin embargo, como en un mal chiste, los malos son los que se hacen más fuertes. Como en un recordatorio constante de que sufrir es gaje del oficio.Para disfrutar del título de héroe también debes sufrir acorde. No vaya a ser que el poder te suba a la cabeza, y te conviertas en lo que tanto intentas destruir.

La parte mala.

Peter B. lo sabe muy bien. Había pasado años siendo Spiderman. Demasiados como para cuestionarse ahora.Pero entonces conoció a Miles. Un crio de trece años cuyo único objetivo en la vida es vivirla.Y sin embargo, cuando eres Spiderman, vivir deja de ser una prioridad.

Sobrevivir es la clave.Porque si sobrevives, podrás dar una oportunidad para que otro viva por ti. Y esto no es adecuado para un niño como Miles.

Mucho menos uno tan resplandeciente como es él.Peter también sabe que tendrá que irse en algún momento, pero no le gusta el futuro que ve en su cabeza.  
  
 _¿Y si Miles muere?_  
  
Es la pregunta obvia. Pero hay otra también.La más dolorosa de todas. La más triste también.  
  
 _¿Y si Peter vuelve a ser cómo era antes?_

Antes de entrar en aquella dimensión. Un viejo amargado en su propia desgracia. Inmerso en desolación y trozos de pizzas caducadas.Un hombre con gran parte de su vida metida en cajas de cartón que ni siquiera se molestó en sacarlas a relucir en el piso que alquiló luego del divorcio.Un viejo por encima de peso que no puede levantarse por sí solo sin recordar a tía May o MJ.

Alguien vacío que no entiende cómo es capaz de salvar a los demás cuando, al mismo tiempo, es incapaz de salvarse a sí mismo o aquellos que de verdad importan.Este era Peter B. Parker antes de conocer a Miles Morales y los otros Spiderman.  
Alguien digno de pena.

Aunque, él todavía se pregunta cómo cambió tan rápido.La responsabilidad, dirán muchos.Pero Peter sabe mejor que esto.

Aquél crío de ojos castaños claros y curiosidad innata le había enseñado algo importante al viejo Spiderman.

Que no es cuestión de lo que pierdes, sino de lo que ganas aún tras haberte quedado sin nada.  
Así que, _¿Qué hace de un héroe, héroe entonces?_

Peter tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, y sin embargo no supo descifrarla.  
Un héroe siempre hace lo correcto. Esto es lo que hace de un héroe, héroe. Aunque los resultados no le beneficien en absoluto.

Peter sigue salvando a los demás aun cuando le cuesta levantarse de la cama por sus propios pies e intentar sentir algo.

Él lo hace porque es lo correcto. Poner la voluntad de los demás por encima de la suya propia hace parte del trabajo.

Así que no es de extrañar que le asuste tanto dejar una responsabilidad tan cruda a un niño tan joven como es Miles.No le gustaría ver en el chico la imagen que él se acostumbró a ver reflejada en el espejo cada día durante años.  
No.  
  
Eso no ocurrirá.  
Peter hará lo imposible para que esto no pase a Miles.  
El chico resplandeciente que ha vuelto a dar un propósito al viejo Spiderman.Y además, Peter le cogió demasiado cariño al crio como para permitir que él siga por la misma senda que él.Vaya, si al final hasta lo echará de menos cuando tenga que irse.Ya que después de todo, su mundo seguirá necesitando a un Spiderman. Y solo Parker es el idóneo para el puesto.Un héroe siempre hace lo correcto ¿No? Aunque esto signifique sacrificar a las personas que más se quiere.  
 _¿De verdad vale la pena el esfuerzo?_

Por supuesto.

  
FIN.


End file.
